paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
C.H.A.O.S
summary C.H.A.O.S Is a interspecies group of elite agents. Some of them are good, some of them are bad. They have no set status (meaning they are not entirely good, but they are also not entirely bad). They switch from being the hero to being the villain in the blink of an eye. They are led by a Fox-wolf that goes by the name of Derone. members Derone: He is a handsome male Fox-wolf and the leader of the group. He leads with an iron fist, and does not take well too back-talkers. He expects his orders to be carried out carefully and efficiently. Abigail: A clever vixen. She is their Intelligence and Analysis member of the group. She is extremely tricky and persuasive. Moron: A small-ish male Chow Chow. He is the muscle, and he can lift things thirty times his size. He is not too bright, and speaks in a russian accent. Margin: a half-crazed male Pursain cat. He is their demolition expert. And just like his name, He has a small margin of error when working with explosives. Slynella: A sleek female snow-leopard. She is the second in command. She is quite fleet on her feet. She is known for having stunning beauty, but she is as decietfull and tricky as the rest of the team. Although she is usually the voice of sense in the group. Sheila: A female Falcon that can fly for days. She has trained herself to not need as much sleep and rest as others. This is partly due to the fact that she is half machine. Gero: a male black panther that can blend into the shadows perfectly. He is the teams Spy of sorts. He works with Jenna. He can see better than Jenna. Jenna: a female black panther. She has similar abilities to Gero, but her hearing is much better. She is also a spy. Fina: A female coyote that works as their undercover agent. She is a wonderful actress and is very good at her job. She even has a paw in the paw patrol as their biologist pup. Of course, the 'biologist' part is just a guise. She is actually quite mean. trainees Cora: A female jaguar. She works under Slynella. She is a little clumsy, but is as fierce as a badger. Jeremy: a male Badger. He works under Moron. He is much brighter than his mentor and in some ways even stronger. He has a persistant and hasty kind of attitude. Lillth: a fleet female barn owl. She works under Sheila. She is has a little less stamina, but she makes up for that in speed. she is even a fast talker. She can get over-excited easily. Winston: a male wolf. He is working under Fina. He is mean and likes to bully others. But he can put on a sweet act if he wants too. He pushes everyone away, except for his mentor Fina who is equally nasty. weapons C.H.A.O.S uses all types of high-tech gadgets. Most they created themselves. They also use an assortment of knives and things. Crest Stories they appear in gallery